State Advent Calendar
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: Alfred has a surpise for all 50 of his children. Will it be enough for him to feel happy?
1. Finnish or Island?

"There is 24 days left till christmas," a boy rubs his forehead as he glances at the other 50 pairs of eyes. His short wavy, blonde hair flickering towards his eyes when he look at his paper. His deep blue eyes shining with joy as his pen taps on the table. "Today is day 1. Any idea what we should do for our parents for Christmas?"

"How about some pjs, everyone loves pj!" A girl with dark red hair states; since her soft, brown eyes gleam with worry and stress of problems in her state. "Or we could build a taller gate to keep those damn Mexicans out."

"Take that back you butters! " A boy with short, spiky hair, from being out in the sun too long, slaps the table. His grayish-blue eyes shining with anger and disgust. "I'm fixin' to give you a whopping for disrespecting our ma."

"Are those two siblings, and did Arizona just curse at her own mother's people?" A boy with blonde hair with brown roots ate an apple as he watch them argue. His dirty, black tennis shoes were on the table that made some of the other children glare at him while he was wearing a scarf. His light brown eyes shifting to smirk at the short girl sitting next to him. Poking her with his finger harshly, she glares at him. "Shorty, what do you think?"

"I'm not short!" She curse as her bushy eyebrows clutch up. Her long blonde hair lying smoothly down her back. Her blue dress was faded on the bottom as she shift her legs.

"You're one of the oldest one, and you are shorter than the Dakotas." A boy points at two people whispering to each other. His short blonde hair had some green in it. His dark green eyes shine with hope as he looks around. "I hope this year is different."

"Da! Maybe Mother Russia can visit this year!" A small girl whose silver hair was down her back frown as some her siblings starts to cry in fear from the mention of Russia. Her periwrinkle eyes light up on that thought.

"Does that mean Mama Hawaii will come this year?" A small boy with short black hair tugs on the first boy's shirt. His light blue and dark brown eyes had tears in them as he pouts. He wail as the boy shook his head.

Once the boy started to cry, all of the younger states join in. The older one look at each other before settling a silent agreement. They went to each state and hug them tightly, whispering soft caring words.

"What's with all the sad faces?" A cheerful voice exclaims as they all turn towards the door.

"Dad!" They all shout out as the young ones dog pile him. Alfred laugh loudly as he cradles his children before glancing up at the older ones.

"Why are you here?" The first boy ask as his hair to his shoe, somehow one of his shoe was missing, was a mess from separating some of his siblings.

"Well Kauko, I have a surprise for all of you!" Alfred shushes them when everyone broke out in whispers. "It's going to take 25 days, but it's worth it I believe. I work hard to get your surpises."

"What is it?" The little black hair boy exclaims as he hugs his father's neck tightly.

"Well, I will like you and Kauko to come with me," Alfred smiles at the shouts of protests. "Y'all get your surprise soon."

Kauko holds the boy as Alfred directs them out of the room into a dark hallway. Kauko watches Alfred open the door to look in before looking at them.

"Close your eyes, and come in. Keep them close." He exclaims happily as he pushes the doors open.

"What's going on?" The smaller boy ask as he covers his eyes. He walks in with Kauko in tow, who also covers his eyes lightly.

"We wanted to surprise you." A soft voice answer his question. The boy drops his hands as he looks to a woman standing in the middle with two other guys. She had a long thin dress on that had pink floral design. Her long black hair in a braid with seashells and seaweed weave in it. Her soft brown eyes shining happily. She bends down to open her arms. "Come to Mama, Aoull!"

Auol gaps as he ran quickly runs to his mother. He hugs her tightly as she rubs his back. Digging into her leaf purse, she pulls out a small, white box wrap in a blue ribbon. She watches happily as her son opens his gift. He cheers as he pulls a volcanic rock necklace. She helps him put it on and she wipes a tear from her eye.

"I missed you Mama," Auolll hugs her once again.

Kauko covers his mouth as tears appear in his eyes. He runs to the men and gather them in a bear hug.

"Äiti and Papa!" Kauko cries as Berwald and Tino pats him on the back.

"W' 'l s' w'nted t' c'l'br'te w'th y'u." Berwald stare at Kauko as he nods at him.

"Because Christmas time is supposed to be spend with your family!" Tino smiles with tears in his eyes as he nods thanks to Alfred. "We also brought you an early gift if you want to open it now."

"Yes!" Kauko cheers as he takes the golden box with white ribbon from them. He sits on the couch by them as he tear into it. He gasp as he lifts a pandora with some blue hen feathers in it. There was also a handmade ship. He hugs his parents tightly with tears in his eyes. "It's amazing! Thank you!"

"I'll let you guys chat a bit more,"Alfred opens the door. "Spend the night till Christmas Eve. It'll be easier."

They look at each before nodding. Alfred smiles as he exits the room as more tears were shed from stories each other miss during the separation.

"Two down, 48 more to give a surprise to," Alfred whistle a little tune before returning the room. "Time for bed guys. I'll give your surprise later."

He smiles as shouts were echoing after him. He enters his room to sleep. He looks at his phone to notice a message from his sister down South.

"Now which two should see her tomorrow?" He smirk as he turns out the light.

Thought I'll try this again, and I added more details. If you want a certain state, please tell me, thanks!

Name: Kauko

State: Delaware

Name: Auoll

State: Hawaii


	2. Madre

Shift off his warm baby blue comforter, Alfred blinks his sky blue eyes to drive sleep away. Running his fingers through his hair he sits up to stare at the wall of photos. Smiling softly when he felt his bed shift. He looks over to see two people sleeping in his bed. One had short silver hair that had dark blonde lowlights with a curl floating beside her head. The other one had short oak brown hair with some silver highlights. They open their eyes to show a light blue eyes with slight red and violet.

"Morning Dakotas," Alfred smiles as he rub their heads. They rub their heads into his hands like cats with a cheshire grin. "Why aren't you guys in your own bed?"

"We had a," the girl leans her head to the left.

"Nightmare about this Christmas," the boy finish as he leans to the right.

"Don't you worry," Alfred taps their nose gently. "This year will be great."

They grin big when all of the sudden his door was slam open. Stand there was a girl with long blonde hair and forest green eyes. She was holding a frying pan with a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Bredhdhdy isjddjjdndb." She mumbles as bacon bits flew all over his room.

"What was that?" Alfred smirks as she swallow her food.

"Breakfast is done," She smiles as she points out. "Might want to hurry, or else all the 13 will eat up the bacon."

"No!" They all three exclaims as they jump out of bed and ran downstairs.

The dining room was bustling with excitement as people talk about their plans. Alfred sits at the head of the table, watching all of his children. He notices that two were missing, but didn't worry since he knew that they were eating in a different room with their parents. Feeling a tug on his sleeve, he notice a small summer fairy. She had blonde bob cut hair and light blue eyes. Her wings were a slight pale that match her dress. She flew near his ear, whispering. Nodding, Alfred looks around the table to notice Blake and Carlos bickering about something and Blake tying his brother up.

"Blake! Carlos!" Alfred leans against his fist as he gleams at the two bickering. He leaves the room before yelling back. "Knock off the fighting or else you won't get your surprise that is in the Dragon room."

The two bickering stop as the taller one loosens his rope over his brother. His grayish-blue eyes with happy with nervousness. Grabbing his brother whom he tied up,he drags him out of the dining room to a giant wooden door, knocking on it.

"Come in," Alfred shouts from somewhere in the room.

They open to the door to see a woman chatting with Alfred. She had dark black hair that curl at the bottom with soft caramel brown eyes. She was wearing a long white sleeve shirt with blue skinny jeans. There was a flower in her hair that brought out her rosy cheeks. Smiling at the six before opening her arms up.

"Madre!" Blake exclaims as he runs to hug her tight.

"Mama!" Carlos swept his brown hair out of his grayish-green eyes to hug his mother.

"Rosa, how long are you staying?" Alfred smiles as two them starts to tell her to stay the whole month till Christmas to see her other children.

"Alright! Alright!" Rose smile as her two boys cheers. She smiles and points towards towards to two bag next to her. "I brought some early presents."

"Can we open them now?" Carlos ask softly.

Rose looks at Alfred before nodding. They grab the bag each and toss out the paper to smile brightly at their gift. Carlos pulls out a spaceship with remote controller.

"It matches you New Mexico," Blake laughs at his younger brother's face that that he made."I'm joking Carlos."

"Yippy! I got a new cowboy hat!" Blake smiles and hugs Rosa. "Thanks ma."

"You guys are welcome. Let's go outside," Rose suggest as the boys look at each and nods.

Alfred exit the room as they starts to chat and make jokes in Spanish. He smiles as his phone vibrates slightly.

"Yes?" Alfred laughs as the voice on the phone echoes loudly. "So you and Ivan are coming over?"

Name: Blake

State: Texas

Name: Carlos

State:New Mexico


	3. You Called?

Walking into his giant magic room, to which he hides and swears to Arthur he doesn't have one. In the center of the dim-light room, was a giant seal of the United States. Surrounding it was shelves of jars with different things that expand from frog eyes to dragon scales. Brushing his hair back, he pulls out a book that was layered in dust and cobwebs. A satanic symbol was bedazzled with many gemstones on the cover. Opening the book quickly to the spell he wanted, Alfred points to the center as he mumbles the spell. He watches with odd smirk when a hand pop out of the seal. Following the hand was a half a body. The head look up to his blue eyes with its cold violet eyes.

"You called?" Ivan smiles creepy as Alfred holds out his hand to help him out of the circle.

"Technically speaking you and...where's Gilbert?" Alfred watches as he pulls out his Russian "friend" from the magic circle to notice it died out. "He should have been with you when you were called. You said he was next you. Also I do not do magic. It's voodoo."

Ivan shrugs his big shoulders when a giant boom sound in the closet near them. They both froze before pulling out a hand pistol. Nodding to each other, they creep towards the door. Flinging it open, they aim their guns at the albino.

"Verdammt, my awesomeness does not belong in a closet," Gilbert huff as he pulls himself out of the mess of jars and goob. Glaring at the guns, Gilbert dust off his black jeans off from the powder in the closet. He was wearing a t-shirt that had a fluffy chick on it. "Where's meine awesome Tocher?"

"Just hold on for a minute. I need to get you two into...what room do you want to go?" Alfred watches as they ponder the thought. "I know...the sunflower room."

Ivan's eyes light up brightly as he holds a wrap gift in his arms. Gilbert nods slightly was he pulls out a small box. They follow him out to the dark hallway before looking both ways. They watch just when Alfred pushes a stone in the wall to show a passageway. He smiles and continue on their way to the room. Whistling a high tone, a bunch of lights appear in front of them.

"Aura and Norwing, can you found Alaska and Pennsylvania for us. Tell them to meet us in the sunflower room in 10 minutes." Alfred grins when two faes touch his forehead and flew off. "Let's follow the lights!"

They watch as their path was lit by the small flames. They went on their way to their destination.

"Hey Pen...Hey Penny," the girl with long silver hair holds hands tightly with her older sister. She watches red eyes glances into her violet eyes kindly. "What do you think папа has plan?"

"No idea Anastasia," Penny taps her chin before frowning. She pushes her silver-blonde hair out of her face. "Maybe something to do with our siblings not being here yesterday, or day before. Ohl lookie, we're here."

They stare at the wooden yellow door in time to hear some cursing. Their eyes lit up as they push open the door to see Alfred keeping two people at bay. They smile as they jump hugs their parent.

"VATI!" Penny cuddles Gilbert as tears stream down her cheeks. "I thought you won't going to make it this year!"

"Mother Russia!" Anastasia giggles as Ivan lifts her over his head as he laughs loudly.

"We got you two something," Gilbert hands Penny her small gift. He watches as she rips into like a cheetah rips into her prey. "I don't know what band you like, but Matthew suggested this band."

"OH MY GOTT! Fall Out Boy! My favorite band!" Penny squeals as she hugs him tightly. "You and Uncle Matt are the best!"

"Here you go," Ivan tugs on his scarf harshly when he hands Anastasia her gift."I hope it is what you would like."

Anastasia tears open the wrapping to show a wooden box that had flower design on the lid. The rest were cover in dancing bears. Her violet eyes sparkle as she opens the top to show a light blue scarf.

"Thank you," Anastasia wraps her new scarf around her neck. She gathers the box in her arms. "They're beautiful."

"Da," Ivan smile as they hug again.

Alfred watches them before exiting the room. Leaning against the close door while listening to laughter and cursing. He pulls out his cellphone. Dialing it fast, Alfred listens to it ring four times before he was sent to voicemail.

"I know you are busy this month, but I hope you be coming home...Your siblings miss you...I miss you darling. Stay safe and warm." Alfred hangs up as he walks back to his office.

Name: Penny

State: Pennsylvania

Name: Anastasia

State: Alaska

 **Who should be next?**


	4. Roses and Paintings

This Chapter is for: chanceoutof20, Thank you for reviewing for Louisiana. Hope you guys enjoy!

Snow was slowly dance through the air as a boy sighs softly as his steamy breath appears against the clear window in one of the many empty rooms. His periwinkle eyes seem life as he watch snowshoe hares skip around outside. He lays his head against his arms as he whispers French to the wind.

"Alexander, what are you doing?" A soft soprano voice hums as footsteps came up from behind him. Tender hands cover his eyes as warm breath tickles his ear. "You know it's bad to curse rabbits. Oh, Happy Belated Birthday."

"Claire, they're hares. Thanks" Alex mutters as a bell seems to ring throughout the room. He pushes her long blonde hair out of his eyes as he stands upright. "Even you should know that... and also..."

"It's not cursing, it's voodoo. Yeah-yeah, I know how you magic states feel about you magic being called the wrong thing." Claire hugs Alex's neck tightly as she snuggles into his short, carmel hair. His tan skin clashes with his sister's pale skin as he leans against her chest.

"Then why do you..ugh..never mind," Alex rumble off. He flinches when a door slams open as a tall, young man enter the room. His wild blonde hair cover his emerald eyes as he glances at the two.

"Why is a Southern hanging out with Midwestern?" The boy smirks as Claire sticks out her tongue at him.

"You're jealous," Claire states as she smiles against Alex. "Anyways, what do you want Nathan?"

"Anyways, Father wants you two in his office asp." Nathan states as pulls a ripe peach from on of his many pockets of his faded jeans.

"Don't you mean A.S.A.P?" Alex raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah, as soon peaches," Nathan bite into the peach, making juice going down his chin onto his shirt. He groans as he holds open the door for the two to untangle from their hug. He smacks Claire on the back of the head when she walk by her. She glares at him before continuing on. Alex shoots him a dirty look before kicking him in the shin

"Hey, she's my sister also," Nathan exclaims as he rubs his shin.

"Thanks for the bracelet!" Claire calls back showing them a silver chain. Handing it to Alex, she smiles evilly. "Do your voodoo!"

"With pleasure," Alex calmly states as he pulls out a doll that look like NAthan. I always do bring my collection with me."

"AJ! Alex is threatening me!" Nathan screams down the empty hall before taking a right. "I need some charms!"

"That is why I love having you as a older brother." She leans against him as they walk down the hall to their father's office. It seem like forever when they finally reach the giant, tan oak doors. "Should I knock?"

"Or you can just go right in," a tenor voice states behind them. THey quickly turn to come face to face to Alfred. "SInce we are already outside, let's go to the Rose room, oui?"

"Sure," Alex states borely as he stabs the voodoo doll with a black needle.

"Don't torture your brother, or else I'll return your gift." Alfred holds out his hand.

"Not fair," Alex hands the doll over. Crossing his arm, he glares at Alfred. He still had his hand out. "FINE!"

Claire giggles as Alex pulls out a black box full of dolls. Alfred sighs loudly when he tosses it into his office before going ahead. He whistles a tune before Claire joins in with him. Alex shakes his head before joining in. They reach a red door with roses covering most with green gemstones.

"Here we are! GO on!" Alfred pushes them in like they were little kids again. They glance in the dim-lighted room to a figure in the middle of the room. The figure had a cup of tea in their right hand.

"The British are attacking!" Claire stares blankly at the figure. "What in the world?"

"Père!" Alex's eyes light up as the figure through the cup down on the ground and pull off the cloak. Medium, golden hair flows out out as sparkly eyes glance at the two children. "I miss you!"

"Papa! You came this year!" Claire smiles as she runs and hugs the French man tightly. "You said you weren't coming."

"Oui, I wasn't until I heard how much my children's heart broke to hear the news." Francis flaunts his hair. "Christmas without my anges. I can not live with it!"

"Did you bring us gifts?" Claire blurts out as she nuzzles her father's neck as her heartbeat calm downs.

"Of course, for you and your other siblings that I will see later. Here," Francis brings the two over to two large boxes wrap in red wrapping paper. He laugh as Claire's eye went huge. "Hurry and open them, or else I might return them."

"NO!" they both yell as they teared into their gifts.

"Oh wow," Claire stare amaze at the painting of Abraham Lincoln standing next to little Claire. "I forgot you painted this for me."

"No way! You got to meet Marie Laveau...wait...is that me on her lap?" Alex touches the painting to see it was him sitting on the lap of his favorite person with Francis standing next to them.

"At first, Alfred would not let you even go 3 feet near her."

"FOR GOOD REASON! LOOK HOW HE TURN OUT!"

"She could tell you had a gift," Francis kiss his son's forehead before kissing Claire's. "Should we go watch Joyeux Noe?"

"Oui!" they agree in unison as they went into a different room and laughs.

Laughter feels his heart as he walks to the living room. Pausing to notice one of the Dakota Twins alone. She was looking out the window, watching snow fall. She had a blank expression in her eyes when she look at him.

"She'll come don't you worry." She states before looking back outside. "She'll be coming."

Alfred shivers and backs away. Pulling out his cell, he calls her office.

"Mister Smith, how may I be a service today?" A high tenor voice echoes.

"Hey Loney, is Serna there right now?"

"Yea Alfred, but she's busy with some of the representatives. Do you want me to let her know you called?" Loney hums.

"Yeah, tell her to call me back ASAP, thanks." Alfred says goodbye and hangs up. He sighs turns to go back to his room.

Alex, Louisianian.

Claire, Illionis


	5. Corn and Art

"Corn is better than those blueberries you eat all the time!" A boy hisses with a cob of corn in his right hand. His deep sky blue eyes with some gold flecks floating in his eyes flash with anger as he glares at the girl in front of him/

"No! My berries are better!" The girl chomp down on some blueberries causing her rosy lips stain blue that clash with her light brown eyes. Her long, light oak color hair swing when she glare at the boy. A small curl sticking up near the top of her head. "You just a small urban state in the middle! I get to see the ocean!"

"It's a tie?" A small voice echoes when they turn to face a small girl with brown hair. Her eyes sagging with their glares. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Pa wants both of you in the Wurst room."

"Who even name the rooms?" The boy hugs slightly, his hand running through his blonde hair.

"Dad did," the girl shrugs."Coming little brother?"

"Damn," the boy curse quietly. " Hey, I'm taller than you or Rhody."

"Heights doesn't count for anything," the girl smirks. "After all Nate, I am older since I am one of main 13."

"Well you can suck my corncobs, Elizabeth, since you want to be so snotty." Nate wrinkle his nose at her.

"I was...just forget it," Elizabeth pouts at Nate.

They walk quietly through the light hallway. Once in awhile, they ran into their siblings asking for help with homework. Coming to a reddish-brown door, Elizabeth raise her hand to knock. There was a crash and a line of Italian curses.

"Stupid Potato Bastard! You made my air-head brother cry!" An anger Italian accent voice curses when a squeak echoes through the room. Enter into into the room was the weirdest sight they both saw. A strong blonde man was holding a tinier man waving a white flag while the the man's twin hit the blonde.

"Papa Feliciano and Papa Romano!" Elizabeth jogs to the anger man. Wrapping him in a hug with tears in her eyes.

"Vati," Nate smiles smiles at the blonde as he puts the man down. "Happy Saint Nicholas Day!"

"Ja," the man rubs his head with a small grin. "Here's a boot full of treats and your early Christmas present. You'll get the rest at the party."

"Ve! You have grown so beautiful, my little Bella," Feliciano cooes as he hugs her. "Fratello, give her gift to her!"

" Yeah yeah, tenere i vostri cavalli, qui!" Romano shoves shoves a box into her hands with a blush. "Enjoy."

"Grazie," Elizabeth cheers. She sits down on one of the black leather couches. Opening it, she gasp at the new art supplies. She hugs them to her chest with a glee.

Nate sits beside her with her. Opening it slowly, his eyes show with excitement at corn seeds. Pulling the package, he show them to his dad.

"Doitsu, what did you give him?" Feliciano look at them seeds confuse.

"Those are some of my corn that I have experiment on to grow in any where. Still a prototype, but hope you would grow them and see," Ludwig smile with Nate's nods. "That' my son."

Alfred was sitting in his office with a photo in his hand. Tears were running down his cheek as he touch the face of the girl in the photo. "Serna."

Name:Nate

State: Nebraska

Name: Elizabeth

Stare:New Jeresy


	6. Siblings

THis update is for Marzue for their request! I hope you guys enjoy! Day 6!

" _Unexpected item in bagging area. Unexpected item in bagging area. Please remove!"_

"Move your butt off the weight! You dumb witted jerk!" A girl screams at the boy sitting on the baggage area. Her dirty-blonde hair in a ponytail as her green eyes flash with anger. She grabs him and tosses him onto the floor.

"Screw you!" The boy flips her off as he brushes his brunette hair out of his blue eyes. He picks himself up before jumping and punching the girl.

"Enough you two!" A girl walks up with a tan, little boy in her arms. The two stop with a midfist in the air. "Chloe tell Zack, you're sorry, and Zack do the same. Daniel, stop flirting with the cashier and come take Jaume."

"Hope to see you seen," a boy with blonde hair winks at the female cashier before running over. "Sorry, Emily."

"Sorry," the girl, Chloe, mutters before finishing her punch at Zack's stomach.

"Bit..." Zack curses before he covers his mouth.

"Nice save bro," Daniel rubs Jaume's dark brown hair before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Who's my littlest brother?"

"Mmm-me." Jaume stutters shyly.

"He said his first word!" Daniel cheers.

"Why did dad send me with the dumb one and the rival siblings?" Emily face-palms.

"No idea," Chloe and Zack said in unison.

"Well, you two, from the text I got a little bit ago," Emily puts their money into the machine. "Your guys turn for the surprise."

"Then let's getting going!" Chloe jumps up and down.

"Bet it's a trophy to say I'm better than you at football," Zack crosses arms and stick his tongue out at her.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"We are never going to make it home like us," EMily sighs as CHloe and Zack got into another fist fight.

"We're home!" Daniel calls as he pushes the door open with Jaume still in his arm.

"Welcome home!" Alfred climbs down the stair in a gray shirt and blue jeans. His glasses were a bit crooked as he takes Jaume from Daniel. He glances Chloe and Zack as they came in with black eyes. "You and Emily can go rest, I need to talk with those two."

"Alright pa," Daniel kisses Jaume before heading upstairs.

"See ya!" Emily carries the bags into the kitchen.

Alfred turns to the two younger ones as they glare at the floor. He sighs before rubbing both of their heads.

"You keep fighting I might have to spend your surprise back," Alfred watches their reaction.

"It's her/his fault," they two points at each other. They wince once their father glares at them. "Sorry."

"Come with me," Alfred turns away from the front door to lead them down the hallway. They past photos and painting of their siblings past the year. Chloe sighs before taking Zack's hand into hers. She squeezes it gently as they came to light blue door that was made of glass. Alfred knocks on the door before entering the room.

"Well if it isn't Chloe and Zack," a French accent echoes through the room as there were giggles.

"Dad!" Chloe and Zack ran to Francis. "Happy Holiday!"

"Are you are surprise?" Zack ask.

"Yep, you guys took forever to get home from Walmart," a southern voice states.

"Alex, you been with Dad the whole time?" Chloe hugs her older brother before noticing Claire. "Sis!"

"Sis!" Claire hugs Chloe tightly while they giggle. "It's a nice surprise right?"

"Why of course!" Zack and Chloe turns to Alfred. "Thanks Pa!"

Alfred nods his welcome before exiting the room. Francis brought out two small boxes for Chloe and Zack.

"These are for you two," Francis rubs his hands together. "I hope you like them."

Chloe and Zack rip open their gift to find two long blue scarves and a hot cocoa set. They smile brightly as they wrap their scarves on, and hug their father tightly.

"Merci," Chloe and Zack laugh as Francis hugs them back.

"Let's watch Home Alone today!" Claire shouts as her family states their agreement.

"Papi, why hasn't Serna called me yet to wish me a Happy Christmas?" Jaume tugs on his dad's shirt.

"She still has 19 days left to call. When she has free time, she'll call and I'll make sure she talks to you first." Alfred kisses him on the forehead. Let's go bug Rosita."

"Yay, big sister!" Jaume claps his hands happily as they exit Alfred's office.

Chloe, Michigan

Zack,Ohio


	7. Country Potato

Here's to the guest that suggested Tennessee!

A young boy strums his his old worn guitar as he sat on a windowsill overlooking the frozen pond. His short caramel hair floats from under his cowboy hat as he hums a Christmas tune in the empty room. A candle lights the dark room as he sighs heavily when the door opens. His green eyes catching the reflection of short, silver hair with mix color eyes stare into the dark room.

"Lester..." The Dakota twin steps into the room. Her eyes reflect in the candlelight as she stood near the boy. "Dad wants you."

"Any idea why, Kaylee?" Lester puts down his guitar and stretches his arms. He groans as he straightens his legs from being cross-legged for longer than he hoped.

"No, but you might want to hurry. Dad has not been in a good mood." Kaylee holds the door open as Lester exits the room. "Bad enough, it's getting hardier to hide his surprise."

"Don't cut the potatoes that big for the salad! There won't be enough for how many salads we are making!" A boy orders other children shuffling in the kitchen.

"Shut up Joe! I know what I am doing!" A girl with deep brown hair glares at him. Her tan skin seem to glow as someone throw flour at her. She pats off her light blue spaghetti strap dress. "Watch it!"

"Rosita, um...your soup is on fire." A young boy points to the huge fire on the stove.

"Which one of the 13 touch my soup?!" Rosita shrieks as she grabs a bucket of baking soda on it.

"Joe," A boy with short brown hair covers his periwinkle eyes.

"Yes Kaylee?" Joe turns to the boy.

"I'm not Kaylee, I'm Charlie, the boy twin." Charlie sighs sadly.

"That is what I said Kaylee. What do you need? I'm a bit busy right now." Joe notices Rosita's glare. "Never mind..."

"Dad wants you in the..." CHarlie mumbles off.

"Where?"

"In the Treasure Room." Charlie whimpers as Joe zooms past him without a thanks, with a potato in his hand. "WHy do people mistakes me for my sister?"

"You're soft-spoken compare to Kaylee, Charlie, " Rosita comments as she dumps her soup in the trash. "Want to help me with my soup?"

"Sure," Charlie smiles happily.

 _Crunch, Crunch, Crunch._ Joe chews his raw potato as he walks down the photo-fill hallway. He stops once in awhile to look at some new photos hanging up. Notice someone standing outside of the golden door he needed to enter, Joe slows down. He groans to see it's Lester standing there.

"So dad wants you too, huh," Joe mutters as he stood besides Lester. "Never thought I would have to see _you_ by myself."

"Can't you move on?" Lester tips his hat up.

"At least I'm not someone who ditches my family." Joe tosses his potato into the trash bin next to him.

"You were still a territory!" Lester growls as he clenches his fists. "You would never understand what happen in the past. Past is the past, so leave it there!"

"Traitor!" Joe screams.

"Enough!" A voice booms as a tall shadow covers them. Standing at the end of the hall was Alfred with two people behind him. His ocean blue eyes were lit with anger as he stomps over to the two. He crosses his arms as he glances at Joe and Lester. "Joe, you should apologize to your brother. That was a low hit on your part. Even the Northern would not let the Civil War get in the way for their siblings."

"I'm sorry Lester for calling you a traitor and a ditcher. You are none of those, you were there for me when the Dust Bowl hit." Joe quietly states as he give his brother a hug.

"I forgive you." Lester mutters into his brother's neck.

"Now that you two made up...Will you two stop sword fighting back there!" ALfred glares at the two adults fighting against each other. "Come and grab your son."

"Pa!" Lester runs to the Spaniard with giant smile.

"Dad!" Joe smiles at the Englishman. "HOw are you this evening?"  
"My boy, wonderful, because I get to see you and your other many siblings." Arthur pats Joe on the head. "But, Joey, you got to keep a cool head when dealing with your many siblings."

"I know, I know," Joe sighs softly.

"How has your practicing going?" Antonio pats Lester's shoulder happily.

"I been practicing everyday," Lester tips his hat down. "One day I'll play my country music for you."

"Here, I got you something...now where did I put it, oh yeah!" Antonio opens the doors to push Lester into the bright room. There laying against the couch was a Folk Acoustic Guitar. Lester covers his mouth in awe before running over to it. He picks it up and strums it softly. "I knew you were going to love it."

"Thanks Pa," Lester puts the guitar down and hugs Antonio.

"Here," Arthur hands Joe a medium-wrapped box. "I thought this will help you will your potatoes."

Joe rips his gift open to find a portable soil tester. His grin widens as he hugs Arthur tightly before running around the room happily. He jumps Lester and laughs wildly.

Alfred walks into the Kitchen to found Charlie sitting on the counter drinking chocolate milk.

"Why are you by yourself?" Alfred watch as Charlie shrugs before jumping down. Charlie hugs him before existing fast. "Why are the Dakota twins weird?"

(Lester, Tennessee)

(Joe, Idaho)


	8. Say it, not Spray it

Most of the states were eating in the dining as they chatter loudly. Some notice that 14 of their siblings were all became quiet when the doorbell rang through the house. Looking at each other wildly, they rush towards the dining room door. They ran to check on the door to found it lock.

"Check the other doors now!" A boy orders pounding on the door. "Dad!"

"These doors are lock also," another boy calls out when he tries the door into the kitchen. "What's going on Victor?"

"And the windows are lock too!" Twin girls hug each other.

All the other children gather around Victor and girl as they hollar their complaints. Looking at his sister, Victor shushes them when a buzz sounds in the room. Glaring as are TV appears out of the wall.

"Hello my little sidekicks! It's your Hero father, me!" Alfred winks at them from the TV. He looks behind him at something he could only see. "I know you have notice...yes I'm trying to hurry... that some of your siblings have not been around. That is because they are busy with their surprise. Not going to tell you what it is, but I do need New York and Connecticut in the Waffle room, please. Please hurry! All the rest have to wait till either Tony let you out, or the trolls."

Victor looks around for familiar set of eyes over the blue and green eyes for a set of hazel eyes. Pushing through his siblings he reaches out and pulls a scarf that was wrap around a boy's neck. He smirks as the boy gasp with surprise, falling backwards to the floor. His hair light brown with blonde highlights glare with hatred at his brother.

"Dad wants us," Victor drags the boy across the room.

"You don't need to be a dick Victor! Now let me up!" The boy cries as their sibling snicker.

"Grow a backbone Larz," Victor let him go, and tries the door. "Come on, we make dad angry."

They exit the dining room to a dark hallway. There was two giant forest green trolls holding a torch. They grunt when the boys look at them. Larz could only see the torch floating in the air since he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Where your glasses, Master Larz," one of the trolls rumble as it touches Larz's face before spitting in his eyes. Victor shudder as Lars wipes the spit out of his eyes. His eyes shifting to a light green. "There now follow me to the room."

"Dude, say don't spray it!" Victor laughs as Larz glares at him.

"Well, at least Boston has a decent baseball team," Larz grins madly in time Victor grab him.

"Not true!" Victor punches Larz in the jaw before fully tackling him.

The troll grunts before trying break them up. It rears its hand back when someone bit him. He growls before knocking on the door till Alfred pokes his head out.

"Can't they behave just for a second?" Alfred eye rolls, he walks over to them. Reaching in, he pulls them apart. "Dude, come here to deal with your sons."

The boys froze with eyes open when a man steps out of the room with a blue and white scarf around his neck. He had and pipe in his mouth. His green eyes glaring with his dark blonde hair sticking up. He had two small boxes in his hands.

"Pa!" They struggle to get loose to give him a hug. "We have not seen you since forever!"

" Victor...Larz...mijn zonen," Abel show a quick smile before returning to a blank face."Din tante er nær."

Both boys pale and tried to escape before they were gathered in two female arms. They scream as they were smothered by a hug and pinches to their cheek.

"Oh look my two nephews! How I miss you!" Emma coos warmly. She pulls them away to get a good look at them. "You're looking like your fathers everyday!"

"Thank you auntie Belgium," Victor blush as she kiss him on the forehead.

"Thanks," Larz tries to escape.

"Zus, let them go for they can open their gift. Then we can go home."

"Wait! Pa, can you...I don't know...stay longer?" Victor look down to the floor.

Abel and Emma look at each before turning around. The three Americans watch them whisper harshly with each other. Abel points to Alfred then at the boys to glare at his sister. Emma grin cat like before slapping him upside the head. Both turning around and clear their throats.

"We love to stay my dears!" Emma smiles at the two boys jumping for joy. "Now open your early presents!"

Victor his green gift box to see a new set of headphone and a new red scarf with white mix in it. He hugs Abel before hugging Emma. Larz grabs his blue gift to unwrap a new scarf and the movie, Frozen. He blushes as he hugs them also. They laugh about it and talk about what to do till Christmas. They plan to make bankletters and some gingerbread houses, maybe even an village.

Alfred smiles sadly when he exit the room from the happy family. Walking down the hallway he could hear laughter of children and their parents. Feeling lonely walking, he pauses at the giant oil painting of his family when there was only 15 of them. He looks at the first 13 smiling faces and his. Standing next to him was Serna, a girl with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She had her hand on his shoulder with a proud smile on. Her eyes twinkling with love for her siblings. Alfred touches the painting before trying once more with calling. He was put to voice mail once again.

"Hey sweetie, just wondering how you doing. The family's doing great. Everyone's parents are visiting them and agree to stay for the Christmas party. I hope you come, and not miss out like those past years. Bye"

Alfred hangs up when he notice something wet on his cheek. Touching his face, he realize he was crying. He hope this year was going to be different.

~~~~~~A/N

Victor, New York

Larz, Connecticut

Translate:

mijn zonen- my sons

Din tante er nær- your aunt is here


	9. Race

"Easy, Olympia and Seattle!" A boy pulls on the ruins to the two tan mustangs hook up to to the sleigh. THier mane blowing through the wind as their went down a hill towards the frozen pond. Their hot breath froze on the air as their gallop faster and faster. The boy's azul eyes widen at how closer the pond was getting. "Whoa!"

There was a sound of clicking when a white quarter horse leaps over a broken log with their rider holding on tight. THeir face cover by a black cape as they draw along the sleigh. A tan hand reaches over and grabs the red bridle of one of the horses. They pull themselves on to the horse as they guide them towards the woods. They pat the neck of the one they were on before jumping down.

"Thanks,um...who are you?" The boy watches the stranger pull down their hood to show short spiky brown hair. Green eyes glances into hazel eyes, as a boy smiles brightly. "Oh, thank you Marco."

"No problem Dylan," Marco pets his horse's muzzle before digging into his pocket for sugar cubes. "Where were you heading?"  
"Nowhere, I was hoping to let these two out for a quick stroll which turn into something dangerous." Dylan pets one of the horses with a white star, who was nosing into his pocket for a treat. "Okay, calm down Olympia. Here's your treat."

"Want to head back?" Marco laugh as the other horse headbutts Dylan. "I think Seattle wants one too."

"I thanks so too," Dylan hands over another carrot to Seattle. "Race you home?"

"On your mark get set..Click!" Marco Quickly jumps onto his Horse before tapping his heels slightly in its side and clicking his tongue. THey quickly turn around and canter away from Dylan. "Provo, let's bet them home!"

Dylan quickly jumps into his sleigh before grabbing the reins. He snaps them as he clicks at Seattle and Olympia. He laughs as they came closer to Marco. His black scarf blowing lightly in the stream of breeze. "We're almost there!"

The horses were neck to neck when something big came barrelling out of the woods behind them. The boys glance behind them to notice a girl with long brunette hair riding a grizzly bear. Her caramel eyes blazing with energy as she caught up to them on her stead. She points to the barn as she speeds on ahead.

"Whoa," Marco and Dylan slows the horse before coming to a complete stop in front of the girl.

"WHat's up Kassy?" Dylan steps down before loosen the bridles on his horses. He lets Seattle and Olympia into the barn with Marco and Kassy following with their steeds.

"Yeah, we were in a middle of a race," Marco gives Provo a quick rub down to cool off.

"Pa wants you two in the COmpass room in a few minutes," Kassy gives her grizzly a piece of salmon before letting it go back into the woods. "So, might want to get goin'. LIttles ones need to their chores so they can take of them horses."

"Thanks!" Dylan and Marco ran up the shoveled path to the back door of their house. Stripping off their layers, they walk towards the second floor. They pause to hear metal crashing against metal. Opening the door, they saw the back side a short blonde guy dauling their dad. By the looks of it, the man was losing since Alfred had one of his hands behind his back and eyes close.

"Boys, how was your race?" Alfred disarm the man before turning to his sons. HIs eyes shining happily.

"Good, it was a close tie until KAssy came running up on her grizzly bear." Marck states blankly while staring at the man.

"Kinda reminds me of Uncle Matthew," Dylan taps his chin before really focusing his attention to the guest. "Father!"

DYlan jumps and hugs the man tightly around as he sniffles some tears.

"I thought you won't coming this year? WHat change?" Dylan wipes his running nose on his sleeve.

"Something came up, and I thought I spend it with my children."

"At least he didn't get your eyebrows," Alfred mutters. "Isn't that right Iggy!"

"It's Arthur, you bloody wank...oh nevermind." Arthur sighs as he holds his son close. "I brought you some scones."

"Arthur, are trying to poison my son?" Antonio swoops in to hug Marco tightly. "I barely got here from escaping Rosa and her pequeños monstruos."

"Well, who was the one to sink your Armada?" Arthur hisses harshly.

"DO you two remember whose house you are at?" Alfred spoke coldly as she glances at the two adults. "Now behave, or else I'll have the Dakota Twins lead you out."

"Not twins, anyone, but those two," Arthur and Antonio nod at each before hugging their sons.

"Then behave," Alfred exits the room to let the fathers chat and tell stories before walking to his office.

Entering, he notice there was a small light on his landline, pushing the envelope, he listens to the message.

"Dad...I know you been calling about if I am coming home, but I will not be able to make it. Congress has get me busy with sorting out the bills. Maybe I can come visit after Christmas. Sorry Dad, you know Congress. Maybe see you then. Bye." _Beep._

 _Dylan, Washington_

 _Marco, Utah_

 _Translate:_ pequeños monstruos, little monsters


	10. Oh Brother

"Come one, take the bait," Kassy aims her rifle at the beaver sniffing at the bark in the middle of the open field near the lake. She grins as it takes the piece of bark and chews on it. "Time for some supper!"

Her finger lightly pulls the tug when her rifle was push up at the sky by a pair of pale hands and was toss into a pile of snow. _Bang!_ She watches as the beaver scurries back into the cold river. Quickly throwing down her gun, she glares into a pair of green eyes that were smirking at her lost. She growls before dusting the snow off of her hat. Her light brunette hair were loosen from her ponytail as her caramel eyes harden.

"You could have hurt him!" A boy states as he kneels in the snow. He starts to hack, shaking his body very violently.

"And you're a pacifist that just ruin my hunt," Kassy sighs as she helps the boy up. Putting his navy blue hat on his neck-long golden hair before feeling his forehead. "Shouldn't you be in bed, Peter? Since you are sick."

"I'm..." Peter spits up water before feeling weak.

"Come on," Kassy picks her brother up in bridal style before walking back to the house. "You are one stubborn older brother."

"You know you love me," Peter smiles as he closes his eyes.

"I love hunting a bit more than you. Oof! I was joking," Kassy laughs when Peter jabs his elbow into her stomach. It was quiet as she walk. "DO you want to name the beaver?"

"Yeah...um...Justin," Peter laughs as Kassy sighs lightly. "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah," Kassy holds tight on to Peter. "I'm making sure you are in bed this time."

"I'm not a little child!"

"Yes you are," Kassy kicks open a door with flowers decorating it, her mouth opens wide as she sees all of Peter's stuff is damage by water. "Damn, You are not staying in your room till pa cleans it up."

"Then take me to Washington's room!" Petter pouts as Kassy throws him over her shoulder like a bag of potatoes. "Stop carrying me!"

"No can do Big Bro," Kassy beams as she kicks open a door cover in pictures of bears and deer. "You'll be staying in my room!"

"I'm a boy!"

"Not with your hair, you look like a girl!" Kassy dumps him onto her messy bed. SHe quickly wraps him up in 30 different blankets. Looking at her proud work, she cleans up her dirty floor a bit. "Anyways, I'll just stay with Kaylee till you get better."

"Knock, knock." Alfred enters the room to stare at his son tied up in blankets. His daughter was on her knees cleaning up a pile of wood chips. "I was going to ask if you two were feeling up to it, would you want to see some movies?"  
"Peter is sick right now," Kassy points at her brother.

"Let me out!"  
"How about just you, him, and me go to my 'room' to watch anything for a early christmas present? He can still be wrapped up." Alfred winks as Peter and Kassy freezes.

"You mean..."

"Just us..."

"No one will interrupt?"

"Yes," Alfred laughs as Kassy picks up Peter and runs down the hall.

"Can you watch Brokeback Mountain?" Peter calls back.

"I don't have gay cowboys!" A girl screams from one of the many rooms. "Hey Kassy! Don't hump any sheep!"

"I'm not Scottish!" Kassy screams.

"Hey, I take that as an insult," someone complains somewhere in the house.

"Any movie except..." Alfred groans when he heard a terrible sound like nails on chalkboard. "Justin Bieber's movie."

He reaches his door to his secret movie theater room when his phone flips open to show a picture of alligator carrying a crate of oranges. "Rosita wants me...too bad. Maybe I should surprise her tomorrow."

A/N: Sorry for it not being very long. I didn't have enough energy to write much since I was told I need to do surgery to remove my wisdom teeth and my trip to D.C is cancel since I need the money for my surgery.

But thanks for taking time to read this! And special thanks to 1 for requesting Delaware and Oregon, but I was able to Oregon since Delaware is in the first chapter. Thanks again!

(Kassy, Iowa)

(Peter, Oregon)


	11. Sad and Hurt

"Hold still Charlie! Or else I will not do this again with you!" Kaylee cries when Charlie wiggles in his ropes. She stuffs a rag into his mouth as she sat him upon a blue sled. Glancing over the edge of the tall hill they were on, she grins happily. "This is going to be awesome!"

Charlie shakes his head quickly as he watches his sister push his sled closer to the edge. Tears were freezing on his check as he whimpers. He tries to jump off when he was push back on and down the hill. HIs screams muffled as he watches everything push by him quickly. His mixture of eye color turn to a deep purple as he sees some of his siblings walking up the hill talking, and not paying attention. He tries to scream, but watches as he runs some of them over as he speeds off towards the pond.

"Uff-da, didn't mean for him to go that far," Kaylee rubs her head as she pulls goggles over her eyes. "Luckily Marco let me borrow his snowboard."

She quickly straps onto the board before sliding after her brother. She grins as she felt the cold air through her thick black coat. Quickly gaining some air, she does some 360 over her fallen siblings as they moan in pain. Kaylee watches as she comes side-to-side with Charlie.

"Don't worry," Kaylee pulls out her Swiss knife. "I'm going to cut you free."

"MMMMMM!" Charlie nods towards the pond coming up fast.

"I can always leave you to drown," Kaylee smirks as Charlie quickly shakes his head quickly. HIs oak-brown hair ruffling up in the wind. She quickly snowboards in front of his sled to grab the robe and slide to the side away from from the pond.

Coming to a stop, she unties Charlie with happiness. Helping him up she hugs him tightly before looking at the pond.

"How about we go fishing?" Kaylee smiles at her twin before she notice her cheek sting. Touching it lightly, she notices his raised hand. CHarlie's eyes teared up as he bite his lower lip.

"WHy can't you be normal for once! And Not put _my_ life in danger!" Charlie screams as he drops his hand. "We are known as they crazy twins, because...because you want to be known! Well no one cares about you! You're just a small state that dad forgets is even a state! You were the one that hurt mom the most!"

Charlie breathes heavily as he glances up at his twin. Her face was in pain as her eyes turn a red before she quickly runs away, leaving him alone by the pond with the sled and snowboard.

He calls out for before falling to his knees. He sighs heavily as he trench back to the house. Alfred was waiting for him in the kitchen with a hooded seating at the long table. It was too quiet in the house as Alfred states at the figure.

"WHere's your sister?" Alfred sips his drink.

"I don't know," Charlie mutters as he kicks the floor lightly.

"WHy not?"

"WHy?"

"WHy don't you know?"

"I got mad and," Charlie swallows. "I said some stuff that upset her."

"You should go found her, Mato." A soft voice answers quietly.

"Ina, I thought you were sick." Charlie hugs the figure tightly.

"Mato, your sister needs us right now...she needs you." The figure lowers their hood to show the young face of a native woman. Her light brown eyes shine with sadness showing her wrinkles near the corner of her eyes. Her long brown hair braided down her back. "Should we go look for her?"

"Ya," Charlie grabs the woman's hand as he drags her outside. He quickly runs through the woods calling out for Kaylee.

"Kaylee!"  
"Mika!"

"Kaylee!"

"Mika."

"Goddamn it! Ina, her name is Kaylee!" CHarlie spins on his heel.

"Call for her."

"Kaylee!"

"No, her name."

"Kaylee is her name now!"  
"Mato, please."

"Fine," Charlie groans before clearing his throat. Covering his mouth with his hands to act like a megaphone. "MIKA!"

"Brother?" a soft voice calls out from one of the trunks of the trees.

"Kaylee?" Charlie kneels down and peers into the hole at the base. He notices his sister at the bottom. "I was so scared."

"I'm sorry," Kaylee cries. "I just want to try to be more than normal."

"It's okay Mika," Ina kneels next to CHarlie. Lowering her hand towards her daughter, she smiles happily. "Let's spend some time together for the holidays."

Kaylee nods as she grabs onto her mother's hand and snuggles into her brother as she was gather in their arms.

Alfred puts his cup into the sink as he stares out his window to the snow-covered forest. He smiles as he watches his children throw snowballs at each other.

"Sometimes, siblings need each other than their parent."

~~~~~~A/N

 _(Charlie/Mato, South Dakota)_

 _(Kaylee/MIka, North Dakota)_

 _Ina is Dakota Territory, in my fandom cannon, she is was split up into two states, but still exist as long as they still have reservations. When she give the Dakota twins up, their native names were change to normal English names. Mato-Bear, Mika- Clever Raccoon_

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter!_


	12. Sun and Snow

"California Gurls," A cheery girl brushes her long, golden sand hair. Her soft green eyes like jewels sparkle when she smile at herself. She floats down her white sun dress that reaches her tan knees. "I wonder what Papa is doing."

She hums as she skips through the warm hallway. The girl giggles as moans were heard from next door to her room. She taps lightly before placing her ear on the door. "James! Are you up?"

"Of course not Ora! I'm feeling under the weather with all these clouds," a muffle answer from the door.

"It's all sunshine in my state! You should come go for a week to clear up your cold." Ora peaks up as she saw a piece of hair sticking up coming up from up from the up from the stairs."See ya!"

Ora runs towards the stair, throwing her arms around the midsection of Alfred. She smiles upwards as he pats her head the head. His blue eyes look sleepy as he smiles down at her. Ora notes the smell of coffee on his breath.

"Good morning papa!" Ora twirls a piece of her hair around her finger. "Whose turn is it for their surprise?"

"Why I know it's you, my sunshine," Alfred smiles as she cheers. "Rosita is waiting for you in the Golden Compass room. There you'll found your gift."

Squealing with delight, Ora ran down the stir. Pushing a small sibling out of the way, her eyes light up to see her Eastern sister in a light blue tank top that fades to white on the bottom. She had a darker tan than her with deep, sun-bleach brown hair. Her eyes were a golden brown with surprise blue waves in them. Smiling when Ora hug her, Rosita hugs her back tightly.

"Oro,cómo has estado?," Rosita brush a stray hair from her sister's face.

"Lo estoy haciendo bien. I mean, the weather back at my place is wonderful compared to this..um.. stuff." Ora gestures to the window. "I mean I rather have cool waves and sand then this crap. Sure, the Midwesterns love it, but I don't."

"Elurra gustatzen zait. Niri gogorarazten duzunean guys gazteagoa ziren ditu." A tenor voice echoes in the room as the door opens to show Antonio with a red bow in his hair.

"Padre!" the girls dog pile him in a hug as the fall on the cold, wood floor. They laugh as a set of footprints come.

"Need some help up?" A light-tan hand pops out in front of Ora's face. Lester smiles as he helps her up as he turns to Marco helping Rosita up one-handed as he holds Jaume oh his hip.

"What that monster doing here?" Rosita growls as she glares at Jaume.

"I want to..." he yelps as he bury his face into Marco's chest. Rosita clenches her fist as she felt a cool hands grip her fist. Glancing at Ora, she sighs.

"I'm sorry, hermano. I shouldn't get mad at you for nothing." Rosita smiles at Antonio. "It's Christmas season, a time to be with family. And pequeño, we're your family."

"So don't forget!" Ora grins as she takes Jaume from Marco and raises him over her head. "We will always be there for you!"

"Yep!" Everyone joins in the group hug as they cuddle.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Antonio ask as he rubs all of his children's head.

"Polar Express!" Roa and Rosita giggle in unison.

"That reminds me," Antonio leave the hug to grab to wrapped gifts. "This is your gift. Open them for me."

"Yes!" Ora graps the golden package while Rosita grabs the light pink. "Oh...my... Neostyle Sea Pearl"

Ora holds the pair of yellow sunglasses carefully as she puts them on. Flipping her hair back, she does a walk like she was on the catwalk. She hugs Antonio tightly before Rosita joins in with the same pair of sunglasses. but hers were a light blue.

"We love them," Ora and Rosita answer as they kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks pa," Rosita grins.

"Thanks!" Ora dances.

"No problem," Antonio grins as he watch his children dance with each other before they settle to watch movies. He turns off the light before he watches snowflakes dance on the tv. He quietly whispers to the wind. "Te amo chicos."

"We love you too, padre." Ora answer as she leans against Marco with Jaume in her arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N

This is for last night...I was out late with friends and I forgot. Don't worry, double upload tonight. Enjoy!

(Ora, California)

(Rosita, Florida)

Translate:

Spanish

cómo has estado- how are you

Lo estoy haciendo bien- I am doing okay

hermano- brother

pequeño- little one

Basque:

Elurra gustatzen zait. Niri gogorarazten duzunean guys gazteagoa ziren ditu. I like snow. It reminds me of when you guys were younger.


	13. A Mess and a Movie?

" _Oh, baby, it's cold outside,"_ a soft soprano voice calls out in the wind as a girl walks along an icy path as the song dies off. Her long auburn hair shifting in the air as her sky blue eyes watch the night sky. Her breath catches once she watches a shooting star blaze across the open sky. A little, black terrier skipping by her red snow boots as her basket swings in the air. Her light blue coat covers a short, white dress with black tights. The skips along without a care in the world.

"You know you totally look like Dorothy from Wizard of OZ, you know sis?" A alto voice calls from one of the trees in front of the girl.

"Henrietta, how are you today," the girl looks at her sister with a smile, while the dog yips at her.

"Oh, quiet Topeka!" Henrietta jumps from the oak tree. Her tan jacket cover in snow as her black gloves dust her off. Her long brunette hair trailing down her back as a curl leaps out of her white hat facing left. Her black boots crunch the snow as she stood by her sister. "So, Dorothy...where you going?"

"I was heading home from the library in town. I'm thinking of drinking some hot cocoa while which _Inside Out."_ Dorothy taps her chin before glancing at the other. "Do you want to join?"

"Never thought you'll ask," Henrietta links arms with her before picking up Topeka. "It's been forever since you and me had sometime alone from the rest of our siblings."

"That's for sure," Dorothy leans her head against her sister as they walk up the path home.

THe wind begins to pick up when they reach the door to the kitchen. Dorothy quickly unlocks the door as they push through the mess. It look like a war zone. Burnt scones line the counter with some black ooze coming out of the silver pot on the stove. Flour cover most of the floor with a area of spilled milk. Three boys were fist-fighting in the middle with Alfred was hitting his head against a wall.

"Hello, dad." Henrietta tip-toe around the boys as she give Alfred a huge hug. "New England tried making diner?"

"Yes, should have ask someone else instead...BOYS!" Alfred reaches in and pulls all three apart. Tossing them out, he closes and locks the door. "Order some take-out while I clean up your mess."

"Here, let us help you," Dorothy puts her basket up on the hook as she strips out of her coat. Tying her hair back, she grabs the broom and starts sweeping up the flour. Henrietta flinches once she notices part of Dorothy's back that was scarred. Dorothy notices her hurt before kissing her on the forehead. Henrietta sighs heavily as she hugs her tightly. Letting her go before glancing at Alfred.

"I'll grab the gun," Henrietta jokes points back at the scones. "Cause how else are we going to kill those thing?"

"Your brothers worked hard on those...creatures." Alfred pulls his finger back when one tries to bite him. "I thought they were just food."

"I thought you learn from last year, never let the boys of the New England to cook." Dorothy hums.

"That was harsh," Henrietta sits back in her chair as she glances around the now clean kitchen. "Want to make some coco and go watch that movie? We can make the boys bring us the food once it gets here."

"I think I might join you," Alfred laughs as the girl raises their eyebrows. "It's Christmas time soon, so it'll be nice to spend time with my daughters."

"I agree," Dorothy hugs Alfred.

"Might as well," Henrietta smiles as she puts a kettle of water on the stove. "Are we still watching _Inside Out?"_

"Oh, sorry girls," Alfred rubs the back of his head. "Lester borrowed that for he and some of the Southern states to watch."

"We're part of the south," Dorothy tilts her head.

"Spain... I mean how about we watch a Christmas movie?" Alfred quickly answers. "How about _All Dogs go to Heaven: A Christmas Carol?"_

"Yeah!" the girl cheers as Alfred sighs with relief. "The let's go and make the boys bring the drinks and food."

"They're not allowed to stay!" Henrietta and Dorothy giggles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N

Here's a request for Kansas

(Dorothy, Kansas)

(Henrietta, Oklahoma)


	14. A Bison in a Pine Tree

"Man, I'm afly when it come to putting up our tree," a girl stood back from the 10 feet pine tree in the entrance. Her long blonde hair glistening in the white lights of the tree. Her sky-blue eyes glowing happily before some slow footsteps came down the hall. She looks to see a medium-length, dirty-blond hair boy walking with a joint. "Axle grease."

"Yo, sis!" The boy grins as his green eyes were droopy as he drags his arms around her neck. He takes a swig of his joint before blowing out the smoke by her ear. "Nice tree...can I burn it?"  
"No, you pothead, I should biff you for asking that." The hiss as she shake her brother off.

"Vickie, you need to stop talking so...western. I can't understand you!" The boy giggles as he touches the branches lightly.

"My name is Victoria, or did you forget, Robert?" Victoria slaps Robert's hand before returning a box full of Christmas ornaments. "I would ask you, but I don't trust you...What are you doing?!"

"What?" Robert stops climb up the tree once he stop at the top. "Oh, I'm just fixing the star."

"Don't move it!" Victoria hisses as she watch he harshly push the golden star back. She gasps as they both watch it fall to the floor quickly. Pieces were shatter as Victoria kneels near most by her feet. She picks on up gently before a wail escapes her throat.

"I'm sorry, sissy." Robert climbs down quickly. He stops through the glass with his boots on as he kneels beside her. He hugs her tightly as he rubs her back. "Big brother didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Leave me alone, you...you." Victoria wails as she pushes him away from her and runs upstairs.

"Sis!" Robert calls out for her. Kicking the floor, he curses under his breath. Sighing heavily, he goes into the closet and brings out the broom and dustpan.

Cleaning up the mess he had made, he tosses the peice into the trash before walking to his dad's office. Hearing some mumbling, he knocks hard.

"Come in."

Robert swallows nervously before turning the golden knob to see Alfred sitting behind his desk, working on some paperwork. HE sits down in front of him before tapping on his leg.

"So what happen now," Alfred keeps working as Robert look at the window.

"I broke the star that was on top of the tree," Robert glances at Alfred's blank expression.

"The one in the living room, or the other one?"  
"Other one... Vickie had just put it up, and I thought I could help with correcting the stars." Robert grabs his pants tight in his fists. "I push to hard on the star, making it fall to the ground."

Alfred sighs before opening a drawer in his desk to pull out an envelope. "Here, buy her a new top for the tree."

"Thanks pa!" Robert grins as he quickly runs to the door with the envelope in his hand.

"She loves her bison." Alfred returns to his work.

"Really, cool. That gives me an idea." Robert gins as he exits.

~~~~~~~(Time Skip)~~~~~~~~~~

"Man, it was tough just to try found something like that," Robert looks at his prize before walking upstairs. He passes a lot of doors with state names on it before reaching Wyoming. Knocking lightly, he hears footsteps shuffling in the room. "I'm sorry Victoria. I should have listen to you even when you were telling me not to touch anything."

The door opens a crack as she glances at him with teary eyes. She smiles sadly as she throws her door open and hug him tightly.

"I forgive you," Victoria mumbles.

"Good," he takes her hand as he stumbles down stairs with her. "I got you something to make up for the star."

Victoria gasp as she covers her mouth. She hugs him tightly before glancing up at the new tree topper. It was a golden bison that had replace the broken star.

"It's an early Christmas present from dad and I." Robert jokes as Victoria smiles.

"This is the best gift!" Victoria hugs him once more.

~~~A/N

(Victoria, Wyoming) (Robert, Colorado)

On the first day of Christmas, my older brother got me a golden bison on a pine tree! Getting close to Christmas and the surprise!


	15. Two Caring Sons

Happy Birthday to 1!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(ENjoy!)

"AJ! Wait up!" A tenor voice calls through the empty hallway as a boy glances backwards. His emerald eyes brighten when he notice his brother from down south. Brushing his short, sandy hair back from his bushy eyebrows, he leans against the wall. He flicks dust off of his gray blazer while his black pants ruffle against his legs.

"What can I do for you?" AJ crosses his arms across his arms.

"If TIna ask if I stole her diary, tell her you have!" The boy pats his back for hiding in the room next AJ as a girl came stomping around the corner. Her long curly hair bounce with every stomp towards him. Her fiery-green eyes glare at him as she stops in front of him.

"Where did Sam go?" Tina hisses as she searches up and down the hall.

"No idea, why may I ask." AJ smirks as her face glare at him.

"He has stolen my diary for the last time," Tina states as she checks her navy-blue nails.

"Oh, I have it," AJ laughs as Tina growls and stomps away. Leaning against the doorway, he watches Sam laugh on the floor. "You owe me once again."

"I'll pay you back on of these days." Sam wipes tears out of his blue eyes. HIs curly, black hair bounce as he continues laughing.

"You know you don't look like any one of the New England," AJ pounders as he watches Sam's face frown. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nah, I should be used to by now," Sam sighs as he pushes his curly bangs out of his eyes. "At least I didn't get the curse of the eyebrows!"

"Hey!" AJ pushes his brother's shoulder as they walk towards the living room. "Have you notice that a lot of us have been missing?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing it has to do with the surprise." Sam stops to stare at the mess in the room. "What happened in here?"

Pictures were scatter all over the floor and on couches. Cups were stack up upon themselves as there were dirty dishes lining the coffee table. Clothing were in pile near the closed windows as the Tv light up the dark room. Laying on one of the couches was Alfred cover in paperwork, his glasses askew upon his face. HIs chest rising with every breath as he twitches in his sleep. Aj and Sam look at each other as they clean up the room. Sam gather up the dishes and clothes as AJ grabs the photos and papers. THey quickly work together as they finish in an hour. Glancing at their father still sleeping, AJ drags quietly in the closet to pull out a thick blanket. He waits as Sam pulls off Alfred's glasses before tucking him in. Kissing his forehead, they walk out.

"He's been working too hard again this year," Sam. hums as they walk into the entrance and look at the giant tree

"I know, but there's nothing we can do really," AJ sighs.

"Yet, he's lucky to have you two as his sons," a british voice quietly echoes through the entrance.

"Pa!" Sam smiles as he runs to hug the shorter man.

"Arthur." AJ states coldly.

"Arthur Jnr," Arthur sighs before opening his arm in the signal of come here. "At least pretend to be happy to see my cronker of a face."

AJ just smiles as he hugs his other father tightly. He listens to his heartbeat before letting go.

"So what you doing here in the States?" Same ask as he takes a candycane from the tree.

"VIsiting my children...I'm guessing you notice how busy he has been." Arthur sighs as the boys nod their head in agreement. "Should we let him sleep then, and go join Joe in watching the Christmas Count day?"

"As long as we can tie Joey up." Sam states as AJ shakes his head while laughing. "What? He drives me insane!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A/N)

(AJ, Massachusetts) (Sam, Georgia)

Second day of Christmas, Santa give to me...two caring sons.

One bison in a pine tree!


	16. Three Broken Cups

"How many more laps do you have left?" A girl lays near the edge of the pool to stare at her sister swimming laps. "I really want to go to the kitchen to make something for lunch before the boys ruin my mood."

"Marsha, what did they do this time?" The girl stops in front of her. Her green eyes looking into ocean-blue eyes with curiosity.

"They put frogs in my cake," Marsha leans her head down so her golden hair drip into the pool. She touches the short edge of her twin's golden hair lightly. "I wish you kept your hair long."

"Why to look like you?" The girl hisses sharply before climbing up the edge. Her Confederate bikini was dripping water onto the floor as she points her thumb at her chest. "I'm not you, I'm me, and a proud rebel I am."

"I'm sorry sis. I didn't mean..." Marsha cut herself off once her sister glares her. Glancing down at the floor, she sighs. Picking up the towel next to her, she tosses it at her. She winces once she sees the scar on her sister's stomach, before glancing away. "So, Dixie...are we still going to the kitchen."

Dixie pauses drying to glance at the clock. It was only half past one, and she still had time before her show is on. "Might as well."

"Yah!" Marsha cheers as she hugs Dixie.

"You know I'm soaking wet, right?"

"I don't care."

"Weirdo."

"I love you, too."

After slipping to their room, Dixie strides into the kitchen with Marsha behind her smiling bright. In the gray kitchen sat, two boys whispering between themselves. Their blond hair shifting in the wind as the fan swirl above. The stove boiling a black pot with a lid covering it.

"Hey, it's Dixieland!" The tallest of the boys calls out as he grins at the twins. "and her sidekick Northern."

"Don't make me find Alex to come hex you." Dixie threatens with a smile.

"Then how about you finish that tea for me," the other boy points to the pot. "Dad ask us to put a pot of water on the stove for tea."

"Then dufus, he meant a teapot for tea," Marsha corrects their mistake before going to the cabinet to pull out the new tea cups with the rose pattern. Looking up, she notices the boys left. "Those darn lazy brothers of ours."

"Who knows what they were doing in here," Dixie goes into the giant walk-in to get the coffee cake as she places it on the table.

"Not sure," Marsha places the cups slowly with the plates. She turns away to grab silverware and three more cups.

"How about for four people and you two?" A British voice cuts the air as the twins whips towards the door. Standing with his arms cross, Arthur smiles at the two.

"What are you doing here?" Dixie hisses as Marsha covers her mouth with her empty hands as the three cups lay on the floor broken. "Good going sis."

"He's visiting his children like any good parent would," AJ walks in slowly as he sits down at the table. "I mean he is the perfect gift from dad."

"Wait...dad invited him, and the other countries for Christmas?" Dixie raises her eyebrow in question.

"Why even some of the territories such as Dakota and Hawaii." Sam drags in Joe tied up in a rope to sit beside AJ as he moves to the other side. He stuffs a napkin in Joe's mouth with delight. "Prefect."

"So are you going to serve us, or should I?" Arthur sits down beside two empty chairs.

"Move it," Dixie brings the teapot while Marsha cleans up her mess. Then she brings boxes of tea to the tea.

They laugh as AJ grabs one box and tosses into the sink as Arthur whines about another tea party. Alfred stands outside the door as he closes his eyes to catch some on the floor. He did not notice a young girl sighing before drags a blanket over him with a kiss on the forehead as she walks away quietly.

~~~~~A/N

(Marsha, North Carolina) (Dixie, South Carolina)

~On the third day of Christmas, my father give to me, three broken cups

Two caring sons

and a golden bison!~

Sorry for not updating yesturday, there is going to be two updates tonight.


	17. Four Plates of Food

"I can't believe we left the twins to attend to the tea, so we could go see if we could get out of all this snow," A boy brushes his dirty-blond hair out of his emerald eyes to glance at his neighboring brother sitting next to him. He sips some of his Grapico as the Tv blast Presidential Candidates. "If Trump's hair was a person, I would vote for it than him."

"You would for anyone that supplies you that awful drink, Anthony" his brother comments as they laugh.

"Raise my glass to that!" Anthony pats his brother on the hard lightly. "Andrew, what are we going to do?"

"Going to do what?" Andrew grins.

"About the snowball fight?" Anthony tosses his arms up with defeat. "I mean, the last time I counted we now have 16 of us left! I feel like we are on the island, and we are being sent off two-by-two!"

"You been watching too much Tv bro," Andrew chugs his root beer. Wiping his mouth to get off the foam, he grins. "We can still have a small snowball fight."

"It's not the same when we are slip up into 5 teams." Anthony pouts as he sits up when a bong echoes down the hallway. "Sounds like Heather is coming."

"Why...Oh" Andrew stops to hear the bong coming closer. "I still think that is not normal."

"Well, it's not her fault she has mountains in her state. Even when they make her chest very big," Anthony winces as a hand slap him from before. "Could have warned me about her standing behind me when I said that."

"Nope," Andrew laughs.

"Dad wants both of you to clean up the dining hall," Heather braces her chest as she glares down at the boys. "No asking the other states to help. It has to be just you two, understand?"

"Understand, what?" Anthony jokes as he nudges Andrew in the side. "That you have a big...Mmmm!"

"You should have known not to say things like that," Andrew sigh as he pushes back his blonde hair. He waits till Heather is done suffocating him in her boobs before dragging him off. He calls back, "Don't worry, we understand."

As they reach a pair of golden doors, Andrew drops Anthony before pulling out a key. Unlocking the doors, he pushes into the room to turn on the lights and groans. Cobwebs and dust cover the place, chairs were askew and broken. There some to be a window open a crack as a mice runs across the table.

"When was the last time we even use this room?" Anthony swipes a finger across the table and blows the dust off.

"Many Christmases ago when we were really a family," Andrew sadly walks around to the side to close the window harshly. "When dad wasn't busy and everyone was not afraid of each other."

"Hopefully, this year it will be different," Anthony suggests.

"Maybe...we should get to clean." Andrew grabs a broom and tosses it at his brother. "You sweep, I'll dust. Then we both will it the furniture. Sounds like a deal?"

"Yep."

"And that is the last chair," Anthony dusts his hands off as they finish glueing the last chair together. "Should we take a break?"

"Oui, for I-I mean we have brought some snacks for you." A new voice echoes in the room making the boys look at the doorway to see three people holding plates of goodies.

"Unless you don't want any Mantecados?" Antonio walks over to Anthony with a smile. "Feliz Navidad!"

"I made some scones for you to eat with me and your siblings," Arthur shows Andrew a plate of burnt scones he was sure to be a hockey puck.

"I made you two plates of Galette des Rois to keep you from being poison by that monstrous of food," Francis flips his hair back. He winks at Andrew. "Even though those are to be eaten on January 6, I'm sure we can make an acceptance."

"Merci," Andrew takes the plates as Anthony hugs Antonio tightly. "Would you like to join us in watching St. Nicklaus?"

"How about you and us go join your siblings upstairs," Arthur suggest.

"They know you're here?" Anthony cries.

"Not all of them, only the ones that are missing know we are here," Francis swirls around with grace. "We should join up with the others to watch a movie."

"Sounds good to me," Anthony and Andrew nod as they follow their parents upstairs quietly, closing the door. Leaving the four plates on the table without a care in the world when the doors open silently as a girl creeps in, she takes one of the almond cake and eats it. Looking around, she exits before footsteps echo down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N

(Anthony, Alabama) (Andrew, Mississippi)

On the fouth day of CHristmas, my parents got for me, four plates of food,

Three borken cups, two caring sons

and a golden bison in a pine tree.


	18. Five Golden Sheep

_A/N:Warning Hint towards something inappropriate that was done while drunk._

* * *

"Has anyone seen my Viking jersey?" A boy with short silky, silver hair ruffles it with worry as he walks into one of the many living rooms full of three girls. "I need to wash it for Kaylee, she said she was borrowing it to piss off Ora. Has anyone ever seen Kaylee and Charlie?"

"Nope," Heather shift slightly on the couch making her boobs bounce.

"Nah," a girl with long brunette hair continues to type on her silver laptop. "I been busy with all this paperwork pa give to me that I guess I haven't finished yet."

The last girl just shrugs her shoulder before glancing up at him with a frown. Her mint eyes were filled with worry as she taps her mouth in thought. She gasp and points backwards towards the hall that the girls' bathroom is near.

"I remember Ora holding it and she tosses it into our bathroom," the girl grins. "It should be in there Dash."

"Want to go get it for me?"

"Nah," the girl leaves the room.

"I am so not getting you that jersey," the girl on the laptop closes it and walks out.

"Heather, please little sister?" Dash sticks out his lip in a pout towards his sister.

Heather sighs as she gets up, her boobs shift with her with their sounds effects. Bing, Bing, Bing. Heather growls at her chest as she holds them tightly.

"Why are you the only girl affected by the Rocky Mountains?"

"That is what I want to know also," Heather walks with Dash down the hall. "I wish Sarah got some of the mountains in her body than I did."

"Hey, it's better than having a piece of hair that curls downwards." Dash pulls on his curl. "Kaylee has a curl that goes against gravity she hates to show us."

"That's nothin' compare to having your own sound effect when you walk around this giant house," Heather hugs herself tighter. "Everyone knows it's you coming if they hear the sounds of my boobs.

"Any idea where everyone went?"

"I have an idea that they are in the house, but are avoiding those who have not been chosen."

"You sounded very like this was a TV show that people are chosen to be killed off one by one." Dash laughs.

"It's two by two," Heather states plainly.

"You are so not helping."

"Neither are you when you did that to my sheep."

"I was drunk!"

"You were underage drinking even when dad forbid us to drink."

"It was only one time!"

"It was five golden sheep!"

"How did you even have golden sheep?"

"Mary."

"Oh, that makes sense since she is the mad scientist on the East coast." Dash rubs the back of his head happily. "I'm still sorry for that doing to your sheep."

"You are so lucky dad got to you before I did," Heather huffs as they stop outside of the girls' bathroom. She opens the door when confetti explodes at their face.

"Merry Christmas!" Alfred grins as he steps out of the bathroom at their blank expressions. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

They just stare at him before raising their eyebrow in question when another confetti cannon is fired behind them.

"Et moi?" Francis gather Dash in a hug.

"Papa!" Dash hugs him back as he nozzles into Francis's chest. "I thought you weren't able to come over."

"I change mes plans to come see you and your many siblings." He grins and hands him a box before giving one to Heather one too. "Here's an early Christmas gift and one for you."

"Thanks!" Both quickly tear into their gift. Heather started to giggle when she notice Dash pull out a golden sheep toy. Heather pulls out a new cowboy hat.

"They fit perfectly for them!" Alfred wipes his tear from his eye as he laughs quietly. "Esciplally Dash's gift."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Somewehere else~~~

"How much longer?" A girl kicks her heels against her bed as she glances out the window.

"It's almost time, we just need to keep you hidden for seven more days." Kaylee puts down a tray of food. "Dash got a golden sheep from Francis."

"It fits him from that one time."

"It was five times."

"Wow, he was very drunk."

 _A/N:_

 _(Heather, Montana) (Dash, Minneosta)_


	19. Six Burnt Scones

"Get out my spot!" A girl huffs as a boy shrugs his shoulder. "I just ran to the kitchen for a snack, and all I see is your butt in my spot!"

"What are you going to do about it shorty?" The boy smirks as he lays back. He kicks her in the thigh as she growls at him.

"This!" Her long cafe pigtails went flying as she jumps on him with fury. She bit and cuts him till he falls off the couch.

"You..." the boy flinches when he felt a book fall right by his ear. His dazzle green eyes glance up into the thistle-color pair of eyes as a girl walks in with books in her arms. He shivers as she glares down at him. "Hello, Candid ...how are you today?"

"You were picking on," the girl picks up her thrown book by the boy's back, her long brunette hair in a bun. "On little Robin weren't you?"

"Enough all ready," A boy with blond hair with lowlights rubs his forehead as he sits beside Kassey. "You all are giving me a headache worse than the one I got."

"Sorry Ethan," Candid walks over and hugs him tightly. "Didn't mean to be so loud."

"It's alright," Ethan pats her head lightly. Should we put up the CHisrtmas tree up in the dining room?"

"Why?"

"Where's Gwen?" Robin looks around at the other three. "Lancelot, where's your sister?"

"Wasn't she in here with you," he heals his cuts from Robin with his magic. "I thought she was with you."

"Big bwother!" a young toddler ran into the room and hide behind Lancelot as a girl in a white lab coat runs in also. Her long blonde hair was a rat's nest as she search all round the room.

"Mary, what are doing?" Ethan stands up.

"I accidently turn Gwen a little younger than she should be," Mary grins.

"She's scaring me, bug brother." Gwen glances up at Lancelot with her sparkling blue eyes with a cute frown.

"Mary..." Lancelet summons some green fire around his finger. "I'll give you ten seconds before I use my magic on you."

"That's so not fair! How come I didn't gain powers from Iggy!" Mary hiss as a green flame appears on her shoulder. "Alright, alright! I'm going."

Lancelot snaps his fingers as his flame dies out once Mary exits the room. He glances at his siblings before feeling a tug on his gray shirt, looking down he notice Gwen was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I'm tired," she signals to be carried.

"I' am not going to pick you up."

"Please?"

"NO."

"Please?"

"She is not going to give up right?" Candid grins as Gwen started to throw a fit on the floor. " I remember when she used to do this when she was younger."

"Fine!" Lancelot rolls her eyes as he puts Gwen on his hip. "Happy?"

"Yeah," Gwen lays her head on his shoulder as she sticks her thumb in her mouth as he eyes close. Lancelot smiles as he listens to her soft snores.

"Well, I'm going to go make me something to eat, see you around," Lancelot waves goodbyes as he and Gwen walk down the halls. He smiles sweetly as he heard Gwen mumble his name. He rubs her back as he kisses the top of her head. Her shiny, auburn hair gleaming in the light. "I'll always be there for you."

When he push open the door to the kitchen, he winces as Gwen jumps in fear as the fire alarms interrupt her dreams and smoke thick in the air. Tears gather around the corner of her eyes, she wails as he tries to calm her down. Quickly putting her on the counter, he opens all the windows to let the cool air in to clear the smoke. Failing to hear Gwen's cries, he turns to see her choppy down on a burnt scone as a someone rubs her head. He looks at Lancelot with a smile and points to the metal tin beside him.

"I made seven, well six scones for you, but I saw little one sad, so I feed her one." Arthur picks her up with ease. "Who is she anyways? A new state?"

"No," Lancelot rubs his head. "SHe's Gwen."

"Oh," Arthur smiles at her. "Your little sister that sticks with you always."

"Yeah..." Lancelot smiles as Gwen falls asleep on his father. "What are you doing here in dad's house?"

"Christmas," Arthur rocks Gwen as he stares out the open window. "I thought I'll surprise you all with a surprise visit."

"How many else know you are here?"

"The ones that are missing," Arthur smirks as Lancelot curse. He notices the faint scars that will fade in a month. "You were fighting with Robin, weren't you?"

"Yep," Lancelot takes Gwen and sighs as Gwen nuzzles into his neck.

"How about we go see what the others are doing without us, and then we can take Gwen out for Christmas shopping."

"Sounds good to me, " Lancelot walks side-by-side with Arthur as the exit the now cold kitchen. "Should we close the windows first?"

"Don't worry," Arthur smiles as he watch a girl walkout of the closet and close the windows. "Someone else can take care of them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`A/N

(Lancelot, Virginia) (Gwen, West Virginia)

On the sixth day of Christmas Santa give to me, six burnt scones,

5 golden bison

4 plates of food

3 broken cups

2 caring sons, and

a golden bison in a pine tree!


	20. Seven Bigfoots

"Come on you damn Rubix! I'm going to defeat you!" Candid bit her bottom lip hard as tiny droplets appear near her teeth. She breathes heavy as her fingers glide over the sides of the colorful cube. Her thistle eyes glare at the cube in her hand as it broke into pieces in her small hands. "Ah come on!"

"Looks like you are having trouble older sis?" Ethan glances at her from his reading glass to see her pouting face. " His blueish-greens glows slightly as she held the pieces at broke your Rubik's cube didn't you?"

"Yeah, can you fix it?" Candid crawls over to him as she gives him the pieces in his rough hands.

"I'll try, but I can't promise you anything." Ethan closes his eyes to summon his magic as his hair turns to from blond to a light red. A light begins to move in between the pieces as it became whole. He gives it back to her as he lets his arms fall.

"I'm so sorry Ethan," Candid gathers him in her arms. "I forgot your magic drains you since what happen in the past."

"Don't worry Can, I'm happy as long as you are happy." Ethan cups his sister's chin as he smiles. "Should we get started on the tree since there now is only five days left for Christmas?" Candid lets him go as she creeps towards the door in ballet-style. "There is only twelve of us left that haven't been given a gift yet. Should we see if we can found the ten, and if they can help us decorate the tree?"

"Not sure if we can found ten other people in this giant house," Ethan tease her as she sticks out her tongue at him. "Don't make me use my hellhound on you!"

"You still have him?" Candad'seyes lit up with excitement."I thought England took him away from you with charms."

"Gwen still has hers in the graveyard, mine on the other hand is always in my shadow," Ethan whistle as his shadows shift up into a form of a tall dog. Ruby eyes gleam in the dim light as Candid kneel to pet the hellhound.

"Why hello there Portland, it's been a while hasn't it," she rubs the hound's belly with a grin. "You haven't tried to eat Augusta, again have you?"

The hellhound looks sheepish as it hacks up grayish-furball that meow loudly from being cover in drool. It did something like a smile at Candid before returning to Ethan's shadow.

"Augusta! No wonder I was having a bad headache yesterday!" Ethan dries off the Maine coon before setting it on the couch. "Portland did not mean to eat my dear."

The cat glares at him before swatting his outreach hand and scamping away out of the room. Ethan rubs his cut hand as Candid laughs into her hand.

"You know how Augusta feels every time she is eaten by Portland by now bro," Candid smirks.

"I don't know why it does that to her," Ethan sighs loudly as they exit to the room down the long hallway into the dining room. It was clean and sparkly as they notice boxes full of decorations for the room and tree. "This is the part we had more siblings than us right now."

"I got that under control!" Candid pulls out a glowing sphere as she broke it on the floor. She grins as Ethan pales when seven Woods Devil appear out of the portal. "See?"

"You're letting Bigfoots into our house?"

"They are very wise and helpful, Candid nods as the tallest one came forth with a grunt. There were more roar and grunts as Candid signal with her turns to Ethan with a small smile. "They are willing to help in exchange for your time for a snowball fight tonight at midnight."

"Fine as long as they get the higher things, we both can use sprites to help out with the tree."

"Alright!" Candid signals again as the Woods Devils grunt before taking boxes to fix up the room.

"Using your friends to help is a smart move I would say," Candid and then froze to look over their shoulder to notice most of their siblings with a Britsh man. His bushy eyebrows raise in question as he watches all of the Bigfoot workings. "I never would have thought of using Bigfoots to help."

"Watch out, they are desolate when it comes to their smarts," Candid warns. "They will hurt you."

"Anyways do you want to take a break, and spend some time with your family?" Arthur ask. "Also, keep that your hound on a chain."

"Yes," Candid and Ethan drops the box and follows their brothers and sisters out to watch a movie with their dad.

"We barely made a dent in it," Candid mutters as she closes the doors on the joyful dining room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N

Candid, New Hampshire

Ethan, Maine


	21. Eight AnnoyingLoving Sibling

"It's not my fault I'm so short! It's that bloody Brit!" Robin stomps through the deep snow as she tries to reach her vehicle. SHe slips and lands on her bum, making snow fly all around her. "WHy is the snow so deep here!"

Her white hat was blown off towards the forest as Robin hiss. Her ears turning pink as she chase after it slowly. Her breath showing in the air as she chase her hat into a tree. It's branches were far out of her reach as she tries to climb, but kept climbing. She reaches out as she could feel her hat when she heard the cracks to late. She watch as she headed head first to the river as she screams in fear.

She felt the something warm as she opens emerald eyes to stare into a set of black eyes and sharp teeth around her stomach. Robin pats the head of the sea monster that had caught her in its mouth. Her hat was laying on top of its head as it place her lightly on shore before licking her cheek.

"Thanks Chessie," Robin rubs its nose before watching it sink back into the river.

"I'm thankful Chessie was there to catch you from that fall." Mary pushes through the snow as she hands Robin her hat off the ground. "I'm glad I brought her with me."

"Thanks sis," RObin shakes snow off of her hat before placing it on her head. SHe notice Mary had a wrapped gift in her hand. "WHat is that?"

"Nothing," MAry quickly hid the gift behind her back. "So, do you want to be my guinea pig?"

"No way!"

"I just save your life!" Mary pouts with her arm cross, the gift disappear.

"No, CHessie save me," Robin glanced into the river. "Why did you even bring her with?"

"I get lonely since no one really likes to hang out with me since I'm the mad scientist." MAry frowns. "Not even Virginia or D.C ever calls me like they used too."

"Times has change, sis," Robin pats her back as her pigtails blow in the wind. "Even dad sometimes doesn't have time to visit all 50 of us. We just have to push through and be there for everyone."

"WHen did you get so smart?" Mary jokes as she wipes her tears out of her eyes.

"It's tough when you have to be in some wars against family and friends, you learn somethings," RObin hugs Mary. "SHould we go home now?"

"Yeah, want to have some tea when we get back?"

"If AJ hasn't tossed it all in the sink." Mary laughs as Robin smiles her sister.

"Wow, the dining room has change so much!" Robin towels around in her light blue dress as he socks touch the warm wooden floor. Her long, golden hair out of pigtails.

The fireplace was decorated by 52 stockings with a photos lining the shelf. A wreath is hanging over the fireplace as the fire glows dim. TInsel of all colors cover the walls to the ceiling as Mary holds a stuffed blue crab in her arms. Her blond hair was braid back as her gray eyes shining bright as she notice some presents under the giant tree. Her white dress flows all the way to the ground as she sits down by the tree.

"THis is so beautiful! WHo did all of this?" Mary touches the tree lightly with her left hand.

"I clean up help clean this room." Andrew walks in wearing a white button-up shirt cover by a navy blue vest. His pants were black and wrinkle-free.

"Candid and I did the decorating with the help of her Bigfoots," Ethan straights his blue bowtie as he escorts Candid in. They both were wearing white, but Ethan had on black pants.

"I'm just here to keep Joe from driving our siblings insane." AJ drags in Joe still tied up, but was dress formally.

"We're being drag along." Gwen and Lancelot mutters as they walk in slowly after AJ and Joe.

"Same," Sam brushes his hair back.

"And I came here to visit you." Arthur enters with servants carrying dishes behind him.

"PA!" Mary and Robin jumps into Arthur's arms as they giggle.

"I thought you were busy!" Mary states.

"Nope," Arthur taps their noses lightly. "I'm your guys' surprise."

"Yes!" Robin cheers as they escort to the table.

"And tonight we are eating diner from a 5-star restaurant from my own country." Arthur winces as all of his children groan. "I didn't touch anything."

He grins as they cheer up quickly at the statement. He raises his glass as the children join in with him in a cheer before digging in. Taking a bite, he listens to the conversations all round all 11 of them before smiling at this time with his family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Robin, Rhode Island) (Mary, Maryland)

On the eighth day of Christmas, Dad give us Eight annoying siblings

7 Bigfoot

6 Burned Scones

5 Golden Sheep

4 Plates of Food

3 Broken Cups

2 Caring Sons

and A Golden Bison in a Pine tree!


	22. Nine Deep Fired Gummy Bears

"Where did that estúpido hermano mío went to?" A girl brushes her dark red hair out of her lime-green eyes as she looks around the empty living room before moving on. "It's getting harder to find people if they keep disappearing."

She winces as something headbutts her leg, looking down she notices a cat-size jackalope clawing her leg. She picks it up as she glances all around the room.

"Where is your owner?" The girl hums as she rubs its ears as she sat down on the white leather couch. "Were you forgotten like me?"

"Who said you were the only one forgotten?" Her light voice echoes in the room as a light tan girl comes in with ten sticks of something in her hand. Her long oak hair was in a fishtail as her green eyes gleam happily. Her white nightgown swooshes through the air as she skips to her sister. "How have you been Prim?"

"Other than trying to find Blake, who stole my hunting bow when I was playing with the younger States. I'm doing alright." Prim cradles the jackalope in her arm against her black nightgown. "Have you seen him, Mausi?"

"Nope," Mausi sticks one of the mystery items into her mouth with glee. "You really should try these deep fried gummy bears."

"I'll pass," Prim shakes her head as the creature sneezes. "Bless you."

"Thanks," the jackalope mutters as it glares at the ground.

"Did you just hear that?" Prim glances as down at the creature in her arm.

"Either we been hanging out with New England too much, or that just spoke," Mausi's eyes widen.

"Ah! Found you!" Alfred jogs in and sweeps the jackalope out of Prim's arms. HE raises it above his head. "You really need to change back."

"Why?" The rabbit mutters as it tries to stab him with its antlers. Alfred winces as it digs ts claws into his arm.

"Lalawethika, stop being mean to your older brother and return back to your real form!" Rosa crosses the room quickly to flick Lalawethika on the nose. Blake and Carlos were following behind with smiles on their faces. "Or else I will make a stew out of you!"

"Fine!" Lalawethika hisses as his body begin to glow. Alfred curses as he falls down from the weight of the person in place of the jackalope. "Better?"

"Can you get your butt off from my face?" Alfred mutters as he rolls under Lalawethika.

"Pa!" Mausi hugs the man laying on the floor tightly with tears in her eyes. "I miss you!"

"Hello my darling," Lalawethika rubs her back as he hugs her tightly. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so long."

"Don't worry," Mausi wipes her face. "I have new siblings that help me take care of myself with their help.

"Madre, Feliz Navidad." Prim pulls out a poinsettia and hands it to Rosa.

"Gracias a mi hija," Rosa cups the flower and pins it into her hair before handing a long package. "This is for you."

"No way!" Prim quickly take the package and rips into open to see a newly fashion bow with five arrows.

"Your brother here," Rosa points to Blake. "Wanted you to get a new one since your old one was worn."

"Thank you!" Prim gathers all three in her arms in a tight hug before poking fun at Blake.

"Any one want any deep-fired gummy bears? I still have 9 left out of 10!" Mausi shugs as everyone shakes their head at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N

(Prim, Arizona) (Mausi, Oklahoma)

SOrry if this one is short, I was felling a sleep so I had to shorten it.


	23. Ten Misteltoe

"Explain to why we must stay out in this ugly cottage?" A girl slides her finger onto a table picking up dust. Her long, curly blond hair bounces as she glares at the other four spread throughout the large room. A small fire blaze in the fireplace as a tall boy crawls up by the flame.

"Watch it, Whitney, this was my first home," A boy hisses as he brings in a tray of bowls. "It's easier for dad to get the ones who haven't gotten their gift to wait out here in the old house."

"Val's right, you know." The tall boy by the fire glances at the two. "I mean I know I still own the house that Francis raise me, Ken, and Missy in before he gives us to dad."

"I miss that old place," A girl twirls a piece of her long blonde hair around her pointer finger as her green eyes seem to fade dim like she was watching memories play in her head.

A boy nods, making his brunette bangs fall into his blue eyes as he plays a harmonica.

"Anyways I made some ham dumpling soup," Val grabs one of the blue bowls. "So let's eat."

"Maybe we can play stripper poker after supper," a tan boy shuffle a deck of playing cards between his hands.

"I'm not sure we should play that," Whitney grabs a purple as she thinks.

"We can make the two losers go back into the main house in a pink tutu," Missy mutters.

"Oh really," Whitney taps her chin. "Puttin little Valentine and Valentino in a tutu...hmm."

"I'm not little!" Val slams his bowl down onto the wooden table as the tan boy shrugs. He smirks, "you are so on, but if you're one of the losers, you have to eat your cheese hat!"

"Deal!" Whitney spits on her hand and sticks it out.

Val does the same and shakes her hand. Golden vine begins to grow around their hands before disappearing. They push the soaps aside and motion for Valentino to deal the cards.

"You joining Ken?" Missy elbows the boy playing the harmonica.

The boy shakes his head before getting back to playing his instrument. He smiles as a cat purrs in his lap.

"It's between you and me, sis," Val grins as he watches Whitney twitch with anger as he puts in her whole pile.

"I'm so going to kick your arse," Whitney mutters. "A full house baby! Look and weep bro!"

"Ah...too bad sis I was hoping to wear that tutu," Val smirks as he glances at his cards. " A royal flush!"

"No way!" Valentino giggles at Whitney's whimper. "That set of hand is the most difficult one to pull off."

"You been hanging out the Bad Trio too long if you're that good at poker," Missy mumbled as she eats some peanuts.

"SO you going to eat your hat now?" Val smirks as Whitney glares coldly at him.

"I'll take that tutu," Ken mumbles quietly. "Since dad wants the two 'losers' to come back into the main house."

"But you didn't play poker," Missy scratches her head.

"You can never know with dad," Val grins as Whitney starts to eat her cheesehead hat.

"Well, see ya," Ken pulls Whitney with him as tears ran down her limey-green face. "Don't puke on me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pause~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Once Ken set when foot into the back door, his cheek was attacked by kisses. He quickly pushes the person back as he quickly decks through the door. Glancing up, he notices a mistletoe over the door.

"Watch out for the...too late," Ken sighs as Whitney enters and also was attack by kisses from Alfred.

"What?" He stops kissing her cheek and holds her tight. "You don't like my kisses?"

"No," Whitney upchucks on Alfred's chest.

"Forgot to warn you, she is sick from eating her hat," Ken leans against the counter as he picks up an Granny Smith apple. Bitting into it, he wipes the juice off of his chin.

"Do I need to ask?" Alfred raises an eyebrow.

"Valentino, do I need to say more?"

"Nope," Francis glides in taking the apple out of Ken's hand and tosses it into the trash. "You're going to ruin your supper if you eat."

"We were going to eat soup Valentine had made but," Ken shugs towards Whitney. "we played poker instead."

Francis gathers Whitney in his arms as he caresses her face before touching her forehead. He frowns at her flush face as her eyes droop slowly as her knees lock up.

"Whitney!" Ken watches as Francis catches her as she passes out. " She has a fever and eating that hat of hers was not a good idea."

"How about you two take care of her with the others as I clean up," Alfred whispers as he cleans up most of the puke off of himself.

"Sounds good to me," Ken nods at Francis as he picks Whitney up and carries her out of the kitchen. "Oh dad, Merry Christmas. Love ya."

"Love you too," Alfred blows a kiss. He cups his hands around his mouth, "I forgot to warn you guys of the nine other mistletoe in the house!"

"No!" Ken screams as Francis kisses him on the cheek. "I hate mistletoe!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N

(Ken, Kentucky) (Whitney, Wisconsin)

On 10 days of CHristmas Santa gave me 10 misteltoe,

9 deep-fried bears

8 Annoying Siblings

7 Bigfoot

6 Burn Scones

5 Golden Sheep

4 Plates of Food

3 Broken Cups

2 Caring sons

And A Golden Bison in a Pine Tree!


	24. 11 Wendigos

"Wake up, big brother!" Missy jumps up and down excitedly on one of the cots. "I want to open presents and also, why are you sleeping on a cot?"

"Missy leave me alone!" Val pulls up his thick quilt to have it pull off. Sitting up, he glares at her with a red face. "Knock it off!"

"Sorry," Missy backs away slowly with her face showing pain. She runs out of the room with tears dripping down her face.

"You know you shouldn't have sent her crying," Valentino mumbles as he sits up part way to glance at his eldest brother.

"Why shouldn't I?" Val closes his eyes to only have a bucket of cold water with ice drop on him. He screeches at the cold and wet now covering him.

"You, British bastard! Why did you make my little sister cry?" A girl stands near Val's head with her hands on her waist with a bucket laying by her feet. Her hazel iris swirls as she glares down at him. "It's Christmas today, and we are to keep peace with each other."

"I-I'm sorry, Fracinca," Val stutters as he quickly runs to the bathroom to change.

"There is four of us in this cottage," Valentino taps his chin. "That means he didn't take anyone last night."

"What do you mean?" Missy glanced around the doorway scared.

"Dad didn't call any of us to the main house," Valentino pushes his covers off to stand up only in boxers. Making the two girl scream while blushing, they started to toss things at him. "Sorry, enough!"

They watch him as he grips a blanket to cover his bottom. He glares at his sisters as he rubs the bulge forming on the back of his head.

"Dad usually calls two people every day til Christmas being the last day." Valentino gestures to them. "There should have been only two of us left today, but instead, there is four of us."

"Well, we can think about later," Francina flips her curly, brunette hair over her shoulder. "Breakfast is done in the dining room."

"Is it French toast sissy?" Missy skips after her sister with a smile.

"Yes, my dear," Francina hugs her sister as they went into the dining room.

"I thought the Carolinas were mean to me, I forgot how terrible some of the French states are," Val exits the bathroom wearing a Captain America shirt and blue faded jeans.

"Tell me about," Valentino pulls on some jeans and a pink shirt he found laying on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(FOOD and also, MEERY CHRISTMAS, or Happy Holidays!)

" I think that was the best batch you made yet," Missy licks her fingers with a smile.

"Why thank you," Francina pats her chest proudly. "I was taught by the best."

"yeah, that frog," Val mumbled as the two glared at him.

"You're on your own," Valentino takes a sip of his coffee. He glances up to hear the doorbell. "I'll get it."

The other watch him get up and walk slowly to the door. He slowly touches the doorknob and freezes. He pales as the door is thrown open. They quickly stand once they heard the inhuman screams as Valentino was attacked by something that looked like rotten corpses.

"Tino!" Val grabs the poker still in the fire and runs towards his brother with it raise. He stabs at one before being knocked back with a thrust. He watches as Valentino is pulled outside while screaming. "Why is there elven Wendigos here?!"

"Let's go," Francina pulls him up as she pulls out a sabre from her backpack. She runs outside to chase after them.

"Does she always have that thing with her?" Missy shrugs at his question as they follow her.

"TakTak!" Missy yells into the storm as a giant glow formed around her. A bear stood next to her with brown fur as it lick her face before running off in fury. "Good boy!"

"Where are they taking him?" Val follows his sister's footprints in the snow. They watch as they bear come back as a cub and disappear. "That's not good."

"Main house!" Francina appears next to him with a poof.

"What..how..huh?" Val looks at his sister in question.

"No time to explain, hold on!" She grabs both of their hands before closing her eyes.

They watch as their surroundings disappear into darkness and warmth. They heard nothing as they glance around.

"Why is the house to quiet, is that just me?" Missy glances around.

"No, it's just you." Val keeps the poker up in front of him as he notices something going past them down the hall. He notices Christmas lights hanging on the wall as he signals for the girl to follow him. "I'm guessing he's in there."

They look at the red double doors that were blocking the dining room. They nod as they follow beside him. They kept quiet as Val reaches for the doorknob and turns it slowly. They push open the door slowly as they jump up at the sight before them.


	25. 12 Presents

"Merry Christmas!" All of their siblings scream as they pull cords on confetti cannons. They laugh at their faces before gathering around all three of them. Valentino was sitting in the middle tied up with a Santa hat on with only his boxers.

"What is going on?" Val looks at all of the siblings with surprise.

"I didn't want to ruin their surprise," Francina nudges his arm. "Tino and I lied about getting our surprise, instead, we exchange it for a surprise party for you two since you guys had to wait for the longest."

"Oh, my god!" Missy wipes tears out of her eyes before hugging her sister tightly. "You guys are them best!"

"What about the wendigos?" Val glances around.

"Easy for most of the Midwestern to take the form to look like them," Chloe states as The Dakota twins transform into wendigos. "It was the only thing that would scare Tino."

"I still hate them for the last Christmas!" Valentino wines as the Dakota twins lean over him with grins.

"We thought it will do good for everyone to celebrate Christmas together," Arthur hugs the Carolina twins.

"Family is the best gift of all," Rose hugs Blake and kiss all of the Mexican states on their heads.

"Even when they are crazy," Francis waves as Alex levitate his chair.

"Or they are sad," Feliciano hugs Elizabeth as she paints all of them.

"When they are long gone," Auoll's mother pats her son's head while Ina smiles at the Wendigos.

"Family is Family no matter the size!" Alfred shouts as he comes around the tree in a suit. He glances at of 50 of children. "That is why I love all of you!"

He watches as all of them cheers and run to the Christmas tree. They quickly push out presents to each other with smiles and giggles. Dakota twins change back as they draw a giant package towards heather with crazy grins. She glances at the two wary as she rips open the paper to see five golden sheep which Dash sees and faints. The Dakota twins laugh and high-five each other before running away from a wild bull that Blake was riding with a grin.

"Merry Christmas Alfred," Matthew carries Kumajirou in his arm as he sleeps soundly.

"Where's your boyfriend, Mattie?" Alfred leans against a wall as Jaume is being chased by Anastasia runs by his feet.

"He's with his daughter arguing who is more awesome like always," Matthew shrugs as he glances around to room. "I can't believe you mix your children's present with a party. It's.."

"Sad?" Alfred cuts in and frowns as he closes his eyes.

"No," Matthew rolls his eyes. "It's amazing, Alfie."

"Everyone is not here," Alfred touches his arm as he glances at his brother gloomily.

"Hey, sometimes it's not as bad as you think it is," Matthew grins as 12 of his brother's kids came towards him with a grin.

"Papa," Marsha twirls around Dixie.

"We have something," Dixie looks at Kauko.

"To say," He shrugs his shoulder.

Well," Dylan high-fives Marco.

"Sing," Marco tags Larz.

"To say," Laz slaps Victor upside the head, Victor growls before glancing at his dad.

"Thank you," Victor kicks Robert laying on the floor.

"For everything," Robert pokes Victoria's ankle.

"And for," She hugs Heather.

"Loving us, " Heather hugs Dash after Victorica lets go.

"So, let us begin!" He pushes off to turn to 38 with raise arms as they surround Alfred with smiles. "On the 12 days of Christmas, Santa give to me! 12 presents!"

Alfred laughs as present fall out of the air.

"11 Wendigos," The Midwestern States waves.

"10 Mistletoe," Everyone blows kisses at Ken.

"9 Deep Fried Gummy Bear," Mausi waves empty sticks with her mouth full.

"8 Annoying siblings!" Most of New England were giving each other nudges.

"7 Bigfoot." Candid summons some Bigfoot that dance.

"6 Burn Scones!" Everyone runs from Arthur's scones.

"5 Golden Sheep!" Dash faints as five sheep jump around him.

"4 plates of food," Andrew balance four plates on sticks with a grin.

"3 broken cups?" Marsha shrugs as Dixie shakes her finger at her.

"2 caring sons," Aj and Sam hugs each other.

"AND a golden bison in a pine tree!" All 50 grin as Alfred wipes his tears away.

"Are you crying wanker?" Arthur grins as Alfred pouts.

"Heros do not cry," Alfred sniffs before glancing into each pair of eyes with smiles.

"I'm late?" An alto voice raises over the crowd as Alfred covers his face with happiness. "I hope I'm not."

Everyone separate to let the girl through. She walks proudly as she stood in front on Alfred. He moves his hand down to mouth as he glance at everyone. He steps forward before opening his arms wide.

"I'm home daddy," the girl states as she jumps into his arms.


End file.
